


melt me down (i'm like wax to your jokes)

by empty_venom



Series: but i'm a cheerleader [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, S1!Isak, older!even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: Isak’s not entirely sure how his morning turned to this, but he thinks it might be something to do with the fact he’s still wearing Even’s t-shirt.





	melt me down (i'm like wax to your jokes)

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIII!!!!! guess who's been working on this for 2 years and now has massive amounts of anxiety posting it !! haha !! ME!! can u believe it....  
> anyways, here's something i promised a million bazillion years ago and have only just got round to finishing. fantastic.
> 
>  
> 
> title from Fake It by Bastille

“God, you are just the sweetest little thing, aren’t you, doll?” Even murmurs as he runs his fingertips up and down Isak’s spine, which is arched at the most delicious angle out in front of him. Isak whines a little, it comes out strangled from the awkward angle his head is bent at where it’s shoved into the pillows. 

Isak’s not entirely sure how his morning turned to this, but he thinks it might be something to do with the fact he’s still wearing Even’s t-shirt.

 

///

 

After Isak had replied to Eskild’s texts, reassuring him that he’s fine, he’s safe, and yes, he is with Even, he’d chucked his phone down to the end of the bed and flopped back down on Even’s soft pillows.

“Hmm, making yourself at home, I see?” Even smiles as he props his head up on his palm, arm bent at the elbow.

“Yeah, well, you were your fingers were pretty “at home” in me yesterday, so…” Isak rolls his eyes (mistake, his head feels fuzzy and gross from last night’s drinking), and Even chokes slightly. 

Isak snorts out a wildly unattractive laugh, but the look in Even’s eyes remains just as soft. 

“Breakfast?” Even asks, reaching a hand out and tracing the outline of Isak’s open mouth with his thumb. Isak parts his lips a little more, catching his bottom lip on Even’s thumb, and he nods slightly. 

“C’mon then.” Even says, but makes no attempt to move, choosing to pull Isak’s lip downwards with his thumb, and Isak holds his breath. There’s a second of tension between the two of them, before Even tears his eyes away from Isak’s mouth and throws the covers back, hopping up out of bed. Isak shakes himself out of his little trance and runs a hand through his curls, trying to get them to lie down properly. 

“You’ve still got the bows in your hair.” Even laughs as he watches Isak struggle to rake his fingers through his bedhead.

“Oh, Jesus.” Isak cringes, pulling at the ribbons out of his hair and chucking them at Even. Even laughs, light and airy, and he grabs Isak’s hands, pulling him out of bed and towards the kitchen. 

 

///

 

Isak sits on the countertop, gently drumming his heels on the door of the cupboard beneath him as he watches Even putter around, poking at the French toast with a spatula. Even’s humming some tune that Isak barely recognises, and the windows of the kitchen are a little steamed up with condensation. 

It’s very domestic, thinks Isak. 

“What d’you fancy on your toast?” Even asks, sparing a glance in Isak’s direction, but the way the sun shines through Isak’s curls, lighting them up all wispy and golden, makes him pause and smile. 

“Ketchup?” Isak replies, licking his lips casually. He doesn’t miss the way Even’s eyes track the movement of his tongue, though. 

“Ketchup?” Even repeats, incredulous, after he’s finished watching Isak being a little tease. “Not butter or honey? Icing sugar? Cinnamon? Fruit?” 

“What? No. Ketchup.” Isak frowns, laughing a little at the suggestion of eating French toast sweet. 

Even’s mouth spreads into a wide grin, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“You’re so strange, Isak Valtersen.” He cups his hand around the back of Isak’s head and moves in close. Isak’s legs fall open automatically, letting Even crowd into his space. “So strange,” He murmurs, eyes flickering from where they’re meeting with Isak’s down to his mouth, slightly open in anticipation. “Fucking irresistible.” 

Isak lets out a tiny whimper, more of a shuddering exhale than anything, but it makes Even’s nostrils flare. 

“Can I kiss you, Isak?” Even asks, voice soft as velvet. 

Isak nods once, and Even barely presses their lips together, just the lightest of pressures, then backs away again, and Isak lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. 

Even, once again, goes back to sorting the breakfast out, grabbing the ketchup and various other toppings, presumably for himself, from the fridge, and Isak blinks a few times. He tries to drag himself back into the room, tethering his soul into his body from where it'd been trying to escape and fly up into the sky with happiness. 

Even plates up the food, and they sit at the breakfast bar to eat, a comfortable, easy silence falling over them. They make their way through breakfast with stolen glances and footsie under the table, Even planting a kiss to the top of Isak’s head when he gets up to refill their mugs with a fresh pot of tea. 

Not that Isak’s ever had a one-night-stand, but it feels way too intimate for a one-night-stand type situation. He can’t recall ever seeing one of Eskild’s conquests around the Kollectiv the day after, not that he spends a lot of time in the actual living area of the Kollectiv, but still. 

“Um, Even-” Isak starts, abruptly, and Even looks up from where he’d been swirling the remaining dregs of his second cup of tea, eyes shining slightly at the way Isak said his name. 

“Yeah?” Even replies, almost too enthusiastically. 

“I should get going.” 

Even’s face drops for a second, then a small smirk makes its way on to his lips. 

“Nah, baby. I think you oughta stay right here, where I can keep my eyes on you.” The predatory way Even says is has Isak’s shoulders tensing, throat thick when he tries to swallow. Isak doesn’t say anything, just looks down at the table, pressing his fingertip into a few crumbs on the table, then brushing them on to his plate. 

“I’m not g’na kick you out, Isak. So, you don’t have to beat me to it. Stay. If you want.” Even says, genuinely. He reaches across the table and strokes his thumb across the back of one of Isak’s hands. “I’d like you to stay.” 

“Okay.” Isak whispers, and looks up, the corners of his mouth curling up. He thought, for sure, that Even would have kicked him out first thing, but when it became apparent he wasn’t going to do that, Isak thought, for sure, that Even was just being nice to him to let him down gently, but… maybe not. 

Even smiles his big, crinkly-eyed smile again, and Isak feels something hot pulse in his chest, not entirely unpleasant, but not really welcome, either. 

Do not fall for the first guy that gives you the slightest bit of attention. Isak tells himself, not sounding convincing enough even in his own mind. 

“Good. Now, you can go shower while I tidy up if you like.” Even pushes out the chair from underneath him, leaning across to grab Isak’s plate. Isak offers a grateful smile. “Bathroom’s down the corridor on the left. There’s spare towels in the cupboard under the sink.” 

“Thank you, Even.” Isak grins, heading towards the door. 

“Oh- and Isak?” Even calls after him.

“Yeah?”

Even leers, eyes dragging down Isak’s body slowly. “Clean up nice and good for me, okay?” 

Isak’s face promptly bursts into flames and he hurries out of the room, the sound of Even’s stifled giggles following him. 

 

///

 

Isak takes his time in the shower, enjoying the awesome water pressure, hot steam filling the bathroom. He slowly and carefully cleans every inch of himself, hot, panting breaths contributing to the muggy air in the room. 

When he turns the water off and steps out on to the bathmat, he sees a fresh t-shirt on the counter top, not one he recognises. He wraps the towel around his waist after quickly drying off most of his body and picks the t-shirt up. It’s large, a soft grey material, with a faded picture of Biggie Smalls on the front. Isak smiles, shrugging the t-shirt over his head and it sticks to him in places, where he hadn’t bothered to dry off properly. 

The t-shirt is big on him, hanging loosely past his waist, drooping around the collarbones and exposing the tops of his shoulders. He wipes a hand across the steamed-up mirror and inspects his reflection for a few moments, before grabbing the mouthwash off the sink and swilling a mouthful. 

He spits, bares his teeth in the mirror, and runs a hand through his damp, unruly curls.

“Now or never.” He whispers to himself, then pulls the towel from around his waist and ruffling his hair with it quickly, drying off the excess water. 

 

///

 

When he gets back to Even’s bedroom, Even’s lying across his bed on his front, scrolling through his phone. 

“Hey, Isak, look at these pictures we’re tag-” Even stopped in his tracks when he looks up, seeing Isak standing in his doorway in his t-shirt and nothing else. Isak waves shyly. 

“Oh, now we’re talking.” Even’s face splits into a wide, voracious smile and he pushes himself up on to his knees, making grabby hands at Isak. “Come here.” 

Isak obediently makes his way over, wringing his hands in the hem of the t-shirt. 

“God, you’re a little menace, aren’t you?” Even hums, putting a finger under Isak’s chin and making him look upwards. He rubs a thumb over Isak’s cheek, pulling his top lip up at the corner. 

Isak feels his heart hammering away against his ribcage, his breath shortening as Even’s other thumb comes around to rest at the small of his back, fingers loosely cupping his ass. 

“You look so good in my clothes, darling.” Even whispers, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Isak’s cheek. Isak whines, light and high in the back of his throat, pushing against Even, crowding into his space, desperate for more. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Even hushes, securing an arm around his skinny little waist and repositioning them so Isak’s straddling his lap. “I’ve got you, babe. I’ve got you.” 

“Please.” Isak says, hot and wet against Even’s neck. His curls brush against Even’s collarbone and it makes Even shiver.

“Sh, Isak, I’ve got you. I know what you need.” Even slips a hand up the back of Isak’s t-shirt, gently caressing his back before his hand slides back down, grabbing a handful of Isak’s round behind. Isak winds his arms around Even’s neck, gripping at Even’s hair and pushing back against Even’s hand. 

“Mmh, both, please.” Isak stifles a moan at the way Even’s other hand immediately flies to his other cheek, grabbing and teasing relentlessly. Isak leans back for a second, eyes flitting across Even’s flushed face, then dives in and presses their lips together in a sloppy, heated kiss. Even reciprocates whole-heartedly, licking into Isak’s mouth and pulling Isak down against him in time with the rock of his hips.

Isak feels all the blood in his body rush south, squirming as the head of his half-hard cock rubs against the material of the t-shirt covering it. Isak pulls away a little, forcing their foreheads together. 

“That’s it, angel.” Even grinds his hips up against Isak and pulls him down at the same time, and Isak can feel how much this has affected Even through the thin material of his boxer-briefs. He doesn’t need to look down to feel how big Even is, either. He starts self-consciously curling in on himself slightly, hands retracting from Even’s hair, before Even’s hands cover Isak’s, pulling them back into his hair, then resting his hands on Isak’s thick thighs. 

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed.” Even whispers, using one of his thumbs to gently rub at the tip of Isak’s dick through the fabric. “So sweet for me, baby. Gotta get you nice ‘n’ wet, huh?” 

Isak wriggles, the intense feeling of Even’s thumb on him, Even pressing up against his ass, Even’s eyes on him, Even, Even, Even.

“D’you clean up for me, yeah?” Even asks, a little breathless as Isak writhes, but continues circling his thumb over a rough approximation of where the slit of Isak’s dick is. Isak sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and nods, tugging at the hair at the nape of Even’s neck, eyes half lidded and lazy.

“Good boy.” Even squeezes Isak’s thigh tightly. “You’re so good for me, little one.” 

Isak smiles, teeth still digging into his bottom lip. 

“You wanna be even better for me?” Even asks, and Isak nods enthusiastically, eyes lighting up. “You gonna let me eat you out?” 

“Oh, fuck.” Isak whimpers, voice cracking. “Y-yeah.”

“Yeah?” Even’s face brightens. 

“Yeah.” Isak says, a little shakily. 

Even lets out an excited laugh, then flips Isak over on to his back so fast Isak barely has time to let out a surprised squeak. Even immediately kisses him, deep and long and fast, almost like he’s trying to eat Isak alive. 

They kiss for a lazy five minutes, wandering hands and panting breaths, hips rocking against one another, until Isak can’t hold his desperation in any more. 

“Please,” Isak whispers against Even’s lips in a spare moment. “Please.” 

“Okay, okay baby, I’ve got you.” Even brushes the palm of his hand over Isak’s sweaty forehead. “Turn over for me.” 

Isak rolls over less than gracefully, sliding his hands under the plush pillow beneath him and squeezing it in his grasp. He feels Even kiss down his spine over the t-shirt, fingers running up and down the backs of Isak’s thighs in a way that’s making them quiver. He feels Even’s giant hands clamp down around his waist and suddenly his lower half is hoisted high into the air. He shoves his face into the pillow as he whines, shuffling his knees around to prop himself up, his face burning red from being so exposed to someone he’d met less than twenty-four hours ago. 

“Jesus…” Even exhales slowly, shakily, bringing both hands up to Isak’s ass, spreading him wider. He’s all pale skin flushed pink, his cute little hole as red as his face and soft, fine hair, and Even cannot wait to get his mouth on the sweet little boy, laid out like a feast in front of him. Isak’s pink cock hangs between his legs, shiny and wet at the tip where pre-cum is beading already, and Even decides it’s going to be so much fun to fuck Isak until he can’t see. 

He rubs a dry thumb over Isak, making his hips jerk in the most mouth-watering way possible. Isak lets out a wail, muffled by the pillow but definitely distinguishable. Even’s immediate reaction is to land one, single slap to Isak’s ass, right at its most meaty part, and Isak almost sobs. 

“Please,” Isak whines, barely audible. “Pl-Please, please, Even, please.” 

“I’ve got you, beautiful boy,” Even reassures, wrapping his hands around Isak’s chunky thighs and pulling them apart, using this thumb to spread Isak’s cheeks. “I’ve got you.” 

The second Even’s tongue touches Isak, Isak lets out the sweetest, highest little cry Even has ever heard come from a boy. He wants to make Isak make that noise forever. 

“Oh, baby…” He whispers against Isak, feeling the way the muscles of Isak’s thighs tremble under his fingers. “You have no idea how hot you are, do you?” And he dives in again, licking fat and wet across Isak’s pink hole, before circling it round and round the rim. Isak arches his back, teeth sinking into his forearm as he tries to shut himself up. 

Isak moans quietly, throwing his arm back to grasp at Even’s hair, pulling him in close. Even sucks hard, running his tongue roughly over Isak’s perineum, making Isak’s hips stutter. “Please.” 

Even tightens his grip around Isak’s thighs, digging his fingers into the milky pale skin. 

“Hey, I’ve got you.” Even hums, pressing soft kisses against Isak’s skin. “Relax, babe.”

Isak lets out a shaking pant, curling and uncurling his toes as Even’s lips trail kisses across his ass. He tries to calm his racing heart, counting backwards from 10 in his head.

“Sweetest little thing, aren’t ya, doll?” Even murmurs as he sits back up slightly, and runs his fingertips up and down Isak’s spine, which is arched at the most delicious angle out in front of him. Isak whines a little, it comes out strangled from the awkward angle his head is bent at where it’s shoved into the pillows. 

Isak shivers, goose bumps erupting across his skin where it feels stretched too tight over his bones. He makes a little desperate noise in the back of his throat, nuzzling his face into the pillow. 

“Please, Even.” Isak says, voice muffled and choked with lust. 

“Okay, little one.” Even relents, dragging his nails down Isak’s back one last time before grabbing two handfuls of Isak’s ass and burying between Isak’s cheeks. 

Isak’s back arches almost painfully, fingertips twitching, as Even eats him out with so much vigour that Isak’s seeing swirls of colour behind his tightly closed eyes. It’s so fucking intense; the hazy, blurry memory of last night pales into virtual non-existence next to what he’s feeling right now.

“I can’t- Even,” Isak pants, drooling on to the pillow, trying to squirm away from Even. 

“Yes, you can.” Even murmurs and locks his hands tight around Isak’s hips, fingers sinking into the doughiness of Isak’s upper thighs. “Take it for me, baby.” 

Isak whines, high pitched and thin and it’s music to Even’s fucking ears. God, this boy is going to be the death of him. 

He leans back, watching as Isak’s hole twitches, all pink and tight and Even’s so, so fucked. He laps at Isak’s taint, flexing his tongue over Isak’s hole unrelentingly, causing Isak’s legs to shake.

“Mmh-please, Ev- Even, m’can’t hold m’self up.” Isak slurs, weakly pushing his face out of the pillow and twisting to talk to Even over his shoulder. Even places a hand between Isak’s shoulder blades and pushes him back down, then fists a hand in the back of his t-shirt and pulls, causing the neckline to tighten around Isak’s throat slightly. Isak’s cock jerks in response. 

“Take it.” Even whispers, breath hot against Isak’s oversensitive skin. Isak whines unhappily, but steels himself up, hands clenching into fists with the effort of keeping his ass in the air, how Even wants him. 

“Good boy.” Even praises, and Isak glows. 

Even eats Isak out like he’s dying, and this is the last meal he’s ever going to receive. It’s desperate, almost as desperate as Isak is, and it’s messy, there’s drool running down the backs of Isak’s legs, and down Even’s own chin, but fuck if it isn’t the best thing either of them have experienced. 

With the noises Isak’s making, Even’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven. 

That would be a good explanation for why Even has this little angel in his bed. 

“You’re so good for me, baby.” Even hums, releasing the hand in the back of Isak’s t-shirt and soothing it over his back, up and down his spine, down the backs of his thighs, pressing his thumb against Isak’s swollen hole. Isak twitches, his own hand flying down to grab his cock, where it’s hard and red and sore from neglect. 

“No, angel.” Even grabs hold of Isak’s wrist and pulls it back, bending Isak’s shoulders round. Isak wails, a half sob making its way out of his bitten raw mouth. 

“Please! I need- I need it, Even, please. Let me touch myself.” 

“Baby, no.” Even hushes, kissing the back of Isak’s hand.

“No, Even,” Isak cries, knees shuffling in the wrinkled bedsheets.

Even has never heard anything sweeter than Isak’s pleading, his sweet soft voice, and his sweet soft thighs either side of Even’s head. It’s sickeningly sweet, Even wants to choke on the syrup, feel it sliding down his throat, settle in his stomach, warm him from the inside. He wants, wants, wants. He wants to devour this boy whole, never let him go, keep him in his bed forever. 

He slides a hand down his body, grabbing at his achingly hard cock through his underwear, squeezing gently. It’s obvious, the effect Isak has on him. Even’s pretty sure he’s never been harder in his life. His hand comes back up to Isak’s ass, and he grinds his hips against his bed in slow circles instead. He doesn’t want to come until he’s deep inside his boy. 

Even trails his tongue from Isak’s balls right over his taint, up to his hole in slow, lazy laps, back and forth, as he grinds against the bed. 

“God,” Isak chokes, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Just Even will do, sweetheart.” Even grins at his own bad joke and Isak, somehow, still manages to scoff. 

“Shut u-UP!” Isak screeches as Even playfully nips at his hole, then presses the tip of his finger inside him. “Ahh, Even, yes,” 

“That’s it, baby. ‘m g’na fuck all the sass out of you.” Even says, working his index finger inside Isak, licking around it as it slides in. 

“Ugh, impossible, ah!” Isak’s hips buck slightly as Even crooks his finger. Even moves up, nuzzling his nose into the damp curls next to Isak’s ear, and hums a laugh. Isak nearly loses his mind as he feels Even’s cock against the small of his back, the weight of it making his mouth water. 

“Got my work cut out with you, don’t I?” Even whispers, sucking Isak’s earlobe into his mouth as he crooks his finger slightly, pulling out, then thrusting it back in hard and fast. He feels the backs of Isak’s thighs shaking, damp with sweat, and he huffs out a laugh. “So desperate. You were so needy last night, baby. So whiny, God, in front of everyone. You should see the videos, Isak. So fucking hot. G’na save them all so we can watch them together, baby.” 

Isak’s face burns, his cheeks flaming red, as he remembers what happened last night. Slices of memory cut through the haze, pictures of himself writhing on Even’s lap in the middle of the party, grinding down as Even fingered him open, licking his own come off Even’s hand. But he’s the one getting fingered by this unbelievably hot James Dean look-alike, so who’s the real winner? 

“Please,” Isak whimpers, balling his hands into fists as he ruts backwards against Even. “Please, Ev.” 

Isak feels Even smile as he draws his finger out slowly. Isak pushes back, chasing Even’s hand.

“Hey.” Even says sternly, swatting Isak’s ass once, making him yelp. “I’m just turning you over.” He pushes Isak’s hips down on to the bed and Isak jerks as his overly sensitive cock is trapped between the bedsheets and his stomach, but only for a second as Even flips him over and pushes Isak’s legs apart again, settling between them. He quickly pulls Isak’s (Read: Even’s) t-shirt over his head and throws it off the bed blindly. Isak’s dick lays, wet and red and glistening against his pale stomach. Even’s eyes drag slowly down Isak’s body, drinking in the sight of him. 

“Gorgeous.” He says, and Isak preens. Even’s hand glides down Isak’s chest, brushing over his nipples and making Isak’s breath catch in his throat. He pinches it lightly, rolling it between his fingertips, and Isak’s back arches out into his touch slightly, his feet wriggling in the sheets. 

“Please, Ev.” Isak whimpers, throat dry and eyes wet. 

“What do you want, baby?” Even’s voice is low, soft, caramel consistency. He trails his fingertips lower, ghosting them over the head of Isak’s cock which jerks under his touch.

“Ugh, Even.” 

“Come on, sweetheart. Can’t do nothing till you tell me what you want.” Even lowers his head and kitten-licks at Isak’s dick. “Tell me.” 

“Even!” Isak keens. “You know.” 

“You’re gonna make me drag it outta you, huh?” Even’s mouth cocks up on one side, a nasty little grin. His tongue slides hot and wet up Isak’s cock, swirling right under the head in a way that makes Isak’s stomach muscles quiver. He gasps, eyes damp with tears as Even continues to tease his aching dick. Isak fists a hand in Even’s hair, gripping tight and making Even let out a little whine which, in turn, makes Isak’s cock jerk. 

“Tell me.” Even repeats, low and velvety, slicking up two of his fingers in his mouth and pressing them against Isak’s sloppy hole, before his mouth returns back over the head of Isak’s dick. Isak’s voice cracks when he moans as Even slides his fingers into him, little resistance from where Even fingered and licked him open so thoroughly. Even spreads and twists his fingers, fucking them in and out of Isak’s soft little body. Isak’s grip in Even’s hair tightens, strands of silky hair trapped by strong little fingers. 

“You’re so good for me, little one. Just need you to say one thing, then I can make you feel real good, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart, ruin you for everyone else, just me baby. Only I’m allowed to touch you like this, yeah?” Even rambles, searching for that one spot inside Isak that’ll make him go crazy for it. Isak whimpers at Even’s words, tiny, content noises that tell Even that Isak is right where he wants to be. He bites at the smooth skin of Isak’s thigh, nipping lightly with his teeth, making Isak flinch. The movement of his body, though, means Even hits him in just the right place and his body almost jack-knifes off the bed. 

“Fuck! Holy fuck, Even, please…!” Isak says, breathlessly. “Please, fuck me!” 

“Huh? What was that?” Even looks up smugly, pressing his fingers relentlessly against Isak’s prostate, watching him writhe and struggle and sweat. 

“Ugh,” Isak sobs. “Please Even! Please, fuck me, God, I c’nt f’ckin’ stand it, s’so much.” 

Even finally gives Isak a break, withdrawing his fingers slightly. “You think you’ll be alright if I just get the lube real quick?” He asks seriously. Isak seems pretty new to all this and Even doesn’t want him to think he’s going to leave; Isak nods, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and letting go of Even’s hair. 

“Yeah, j’s don’t take too long.” Isak says. 

Even grins wolfishly, pecking Isak quick and hard on the lips before jumping off the bed in all his naked glory to get the lube from his bedside table. Isak flushes red hot at Even’s brazenness, his confidence in his own body. Isak wishes he were more like that. 

 

///

 

It takes Even 4 fingers to make Isak cry, tears streaming hot and wet down his face, into his ears. Even’s fucking torturing him, taking his sweet time with his boy, giving him just not enough. Isak’s so fucking close to coming, almost there, needs just a little bit more, just a little more. Even’s fingers are long and thick and callused and rubbing up inside Isak in all the right ways, brushing up against that little sweet spot that makes Isak’s stomach flip and his cock jerk. Even keeps twisting his fingers, spreading them and fucking them in and out of Isak slow and deep, then so fast Isak can barely catch his breath, before it’s back to the lazy pace of before.

It’s driving Isak mental.

“Please stuh-stop teasing me,” Isak stutters out, breath uneven and whimpery. “Please.” He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes until he can see white lights behind his eyelids, his palms dampening from his tears. 

“Okay, baby.” Even relents at last, pulling out his fingers slowly, massaging the tips of them over Isak’s open, wet hole, feeling the way Isak trembles in the most delicious way. Isak sobs a sigh of relief as he hears the crinkle of the condom packet, Even ripping it open with his teeth and free hand. He somehow gathers the strength to shuffle up on to his elbows, shoulders shaking, and he watches as Even rolls the condom down over his cock and slicks himself up. Fuck, he’s glad Even prepared him as well as he did, all the finger-fucking made him forget how fucking massive Even is. 

Even looks up and grins, hair falling into his eyes in a way that makes Isak’s breath fall short. 

“God, you’re so hot.” Isak whispers, voice weak, and he swears Even looks bashful, even if only for a second. Even crawls up the bed, pushing Isak down by the chest and kissing him, hand cupping the back of his head and tipping it back so Isak’s mouth is open and pliant. It’s all tongue and soft lips and gentle bites and Isak barely notices when Even hitches his legs around his waist. 

“You ready, little one?” Even murmurs against Isak’s lips and Isak can feel the blunt pressure of Even’s cock against him. Even brushes the sweaty hair off Isak’s forehead, kisses the newly exposed skin and starts to push in. 

Isak’s breath gets stuck in his throat with how sharply he gasps, the feeling of Even inside him overwhelming him instantly. 

“Oh, god.” He whines, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Are you alright, baby? You need me to stop?” Even asks through the kisses he presses against Isak’s skin, hips stilling in concern. Isak shakes his head firmly, biting his own lip and staring up at Even, distracting himself. 

“No, just… slowly. It’s okay, it’s good.” He says, bringing his arms up and around Even’s neck, one sliding into his hair and gripping. Even’s hand wanders to Isak’s plump thigh, fingers digging in as he wraps it a little tighter around his waist. 

“Okay.” Even smiles and it fills Isak’s heart with warmth. The way Even’s eyes crinkle a little, his pointy canines that Isak kind of wants to feel against his neck. Isak rolls his hips, taking in more of Even’s length and shudders.

“You’re too good to me, Isak.” Even says earnestly, voice strained slightly, locking his eyes with Isak’s. Isak fights back a blush. 

Even tips Isak’s head back, and sucks a kiss against his neck as he slowly continues to push in. Isak immediately goes soft and floppy, a high-pitched giggle. Even pulls back, shocked. 

“What was that just now?” He teases and Isak squirms. 

“I wasn’t ready for neck action!” Isak defends, pouting, before Even rolls his hips in a delayed retaliation and Isak’s eyes roll back slightly. His hand in Even’s hair tightens, back arching as Even fills up him inch by inch, and Even does his best to distract by smothering Isak’s neck in kisses and licks and bites. 

Even snaps his hips up and finally bottoms out, feels Isak’s soft skin against his pelvis, and Isak groans. 

“Ugh, fuck,” He whines.

Even smiles again, pushing his nose into Isak’s temple and his eyes shut slowly. 

“You feel so fucking good, baby.” He says it like a prayer. Isak feels tears welling up in his eyes again, vision going blurry.

“C’mon,” Isak pulls at the hairs at the nape of Even’s neck as he sniffs. “C’mon, you can move.” 

“You sure?” Even hums, rolling his hips in tiny little circles against Isak, letting out little huffs of breath against Isak’s cheek. “You’re so pretty, Isak, so pretty for me. Can’t wait to fuck you.” 

“Come on then!” Isak yanks Even’s hair again, pulling him into a harsh kiss. “Fuck me,” He moans softly, words getting lost in the kiss. Even obeys immediately, drawing back and thrusting into Isak so deep that Isak’s mind whites out for a second.

Even fucks like he was made for it, Isak thinks. It’s as if his whole life has been dedicated to the craft, all saved up for Isak. He can’t stop the soft, whiny sounds that get punched out of him every time Even fucks up into his body, can’t stop his stomach from clenching at the way Even fills him up so good, can’t stop his dick from drooling pre-cum on to his stomach, smearing between their bodies. Isak’s never been so turned on in his life, Even’s fucking perfect, and he articulates as much.

“Fuck, so fucking good, perfect, god, Even, fuck.” He rambles drunkenly, his head swirling as Even boxes him in, surrounds him completely, fills him to the brim, gives him just what he needs. 

It’s clear neither of them are going to last very long, Isak feels like a tightly coiled spring, feels like the second Even touches his dick he’s going to fucking explode. He clenches around Even, lifting his hips up a little, and Even groans, almost pained. 

“Fuck, you’re so goddam tight, baby. I’m the first, aren’t I? First one to touch you like this? See you like this? Fuck you like this? Come on, say it. Tell me.” Even pants, forehead dropping down to touch Isak’s. There’s a feral glint in Even’s eyes that Isak thinks probably shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does. 

“Yes.” He whimpers. “First one, only one.” 

“God, that’s so fucking hot, baby.” Even thrusts in particularly hard as Isak’s admission, hitting something inside Isak that makes him almost scream. 

“Oh, fuck!” He cries. “There! There, there, Even, there. Please!” 

Even says nothing, just fucks Isak harder and harder, like he’s trying to fuck Isak through the mattress, like he’s trying to ruin Isak for any other lover he might have, like he’s trying to burn the memory of how he feels into Isak’s mind. 

It’s intense, it’s so intense Isak’s throat aches and his legs shake, and his eyes fill with tears, spilling down into his hair where its splayed out, a golden halo on the pillow. He reaches a hand down to touch himself, but Even bats it away, wraps his giant hand around Isak’s cock, jerking him slow and steady in a cruel juxtaposition to the way he’s fucking him. 

Isak’s mind shuts off, the pure pleasure shooting through him making it difficult to focus on anything other than how goddam good he feels, his mind one continuous reel of Even Even Even Even Even Even. 

He’s never needed anything more than this before, he needs this like he needs air to breath and water to drink. Even fucks him so hard Isak forgets his own name. 

“Come on, angel.” Even whispers, barely audible over the creak of the bed, Isak’s moaning. “Come for me, sweetheart. I wanna see you lose it.” 

Isak sobs, clenching around Even as he comes, desperate, needy, so loud. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before, he never knew he could feel so fucking full. He pants his way through his orgasm, arching his back up against Even as he feels cum splatter up his chest, a wet fucking mess that slicks their bodies up even more.

Even moans at the sight, at the way Isak’s lips tremble, mouth open slightly, head tipped back as he comes. He’s a sight to behold, is his little angel. 

He licks into Isak’s open mouth, pulling more wounded noises from him as he fucks Isak through his orgasm, prolonging it as much as he can, grinding his hips in circles, his dick pressed up against Isak’s oversensitive prostate. 

“That’s it, baby.” Even purrs. “There we go, so good for me, baby boy. So good.” 

“So good,” Isak repeats back, breathless. “Ugh, god, Even.” He fists his hand in Even’s hair, pulling him back in for a kiss as he jerks his hips against Even, a silent approval for Even to keep going. Even takes his time, slow and sweet so he doesn’t hurt Isak at all, doesn’t overwhelm him. 

“C’mon, you can come in me,” Isak mumbles shyly. “If you want.” 

“Oh, holy fuck.” Even groans, dropping his head on to Isak’s shoulder as he bucks up, burying himself fully in Isak and full-body shudders as he comes. Isak clenches around him again, milking him for all he’s worth. Even moans into Isak’s neck, hips stuttering wildly, and Isak tightens his legs around Even’s waist. 

Isak wishes he could feel Even filling him up, pumping him full of come. 

Even collapses on top of Isak, breathing heavily, not caring that he’s lying in a pool of Isak’s drying come. 

“Fuck, baby.” He lets out a laugh after a few minutes. “That was… Ugh, that was perfect.” 

“Mhmm,” Isak’s face is hot, and his muscles ache, and all he wants to do is sleep. “Nap now?”

“Oh, angel, I would say yes, but we gotta get cleaned up.” Even says, despite not making any effort to move. Isak lets out a whine.

“But I don’t want to get uuuuuup!” Isak complains, pouting, and Even lifts himself up to face his boy. 

“God, you’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?” He smiles softly and Isak melts a little inside, and nods. “That’s okay, I’ve got 2 hands.”

“Fuck, you’re so cheesy.” Isak rolls his eyes and Even feigns hurt, but neither of them can stop smiling. 

 

“Yeah, get used to that.” Even replies.

 

“Yeah?” There’s a hopeful lilt in Isak’s voice when he speaks.

 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> blease be nice and don't make me cry in the comments thank u


End file.
